1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of a hot-reverse-rolled strip, in particular a steel strip, wherein a strip is produced either directly by continuous casting or by continuous casting plus a subsequent roughing operation, the strip is subsequently hot-rolled in several rolling passes and after each rolling pass is wound into a coil, and a device for carrying out the process.
2. Related Art
A process of this kind is known from JP-A-2-37903.
A process for the reverse rolling of a hot strip is also described for instance in DE-A-29 00 648. With this known process, the strip after each rolling pass is picked up by a coiling means constructed as a coiler furnace. There are provided two coiler furnaces having a hot-reversing stand arranged between them; the strip as it passes back and forth is rolled in the hot-reversing stand between the coiler furnaces several times, until the strip has reached the required final thickness.
With a hot-rolling process, temperature differences between the strip ends as well as strip edges and central parts of the strip result in the course of the rolling operation. By coiling the strip, it is feasible to avoid very great temperature differences, yet equalization of temperature it is not feasible to such an extent that the strip ends or strip edges, respectively, will again exhibit a temperature which does not deviate too much from the ideal rolling temperature, since this would require a prolonged break between two successive rolling passes, i.e. the rolling operation would have to be interrupted. Insufficient utilization of the reverse rolling device as well as decrease of production would be the consequence.